


Riot

by Winterdwarf



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Bad Dirty Talk, Demonstration, Dirty Talk, Fluff, I'm not good at it tho, M/M, NSFW, Police, Riot - Freeform, Unsafe Sex, and get regular sti tests, at first, cop!steve, how to tag this hmmm, kinda AU i guess?, seriously use a condom kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21597364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterdwarf/pseuds/Winterdwarf
Summary: It was a wonderful night. A wonderful weekend. Did he forget? Because if not, how could he be standing there, so cold, part of the wrong mass when he should be standing next to him?Billy and Steve spend an intense weekend together and meet again on opposing fronts.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Kudos: 4





	Riot

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by ye olde "-friends- lovers meet again on different sides of a protest"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One flat, two guys and one weekend to do nothing but fuck. And get attached.

It was at that moment, standing naked in the kitchen, one hand holding onto the counter for dear life while the other had a deathgrip on the back of a chair that Billy knew he was screwed. 

Yes, he'd been screwed on every surface of his flat over the course of the last day and a half, but he was also utterly, tremendously fucked. Because in front of him knelt this guy he'd met and he was sweet and tough and SO GOOD with his tongue.

Billy didn't even hear his own string of moans anymore, head thrown halfway back, staring at the doe eyed man sucking on his cock, his knuckles white. But he couldn't touch, not yet, and the effort made him tremble along with every slide of tongue that had his knees buckling anyways.

It was just on the verge of not enough and that was definitely not what Billy had had in mind when he'd gotten up to make breakfast. Suddenly his guest had stood behind him, whispering filthy things in his ear in the lowest voice. His hands had made their way down his sides, over the v of his hips and down, down, teasing and caressing until Billy had almost begged for it.

So now he stood there, already a sweaty hot mess. He felt the slightest scratch of teeth and whimpered, trying to thrust his hips forward. But he was held back by his lover's hands. A little hum sent a shiver up and down Billy's spine. Just a little bit more...

"Steve...", he finally choked out, "please."

Steve loosened his grip on Billy's hips and immediately Billy's hands flew forward, gripping the brown hair and picking up his own fast speed. His cock nudged the back of Steve's throat and he choked a little, but his hands kept wandering steadily.

One hand started kneading Billy's ass, while the other gently cupped his balls. But what did it was the look in those brown eyes. A glimmer of adoration that was out of place for a one night stand. But this was already more than a one night stand, wasn't it? They never stayed for a second night. Not even until the next morning. Much less the second morning after. This was something else. Something special.

And with that thought Billy came, down Steve's throat until he pulled off, licking Billy's cock clean until his whimpers were from overstimulation.

With a little grunt Steve got up off his knees and pressed a kiss on Billy's lips. It was sweeter than any they had shared so far.

"You did so good, baby."

Steve pushed a stray curl from Billy's forehead and even though he should be exhausted to no end by now, the intimacy of that gesture almost had him hardening again.

The pressure of Steve's impressive cock against his hip reminded him that they weren't done yet. He reached down, but Steve shook his head even as his breath hitched at the contact.

"You were about to make breakfast, remember?"He turned to the pan on the stove and the pot on the counter and resumed preparing the pancake dough.

Something about that display of domesticity made Billy's heart flutter. The way Steve was standing in his kitchen, well, next to his cooking unit, naked as the day he was born, gorgeously hard, looking well-fucked and casually flipping pancakes...

Billy could see though that it was a little difficult for Steve to concentrate, with his cock neglected. So when he took the pan off the stove, turned it off and turned around, Billy crowded him against the counter, pressing against him. Let him feel his semi hard-on.

"I know you want to slam your gigantic cock so far up my ass that I can still feel you in a week", he rumbled. "So I can't stop thinking about it. About how no one will ever get me so full."

Steve's breath hitched and the next second Billy was lying with his chest on the counter, his legs kicked apart. The pause made him impatient.

"Just go ahead, pretty boy, there's gotta be some residue lube, I'm still pretty loose and you're already slick with precooooaah..."

Steve had wasted no further time, sheathing himself until he bottomed out. They both groaned. Steve because Billy was hot and still kinda tight. Billy because Steve was huge and he was still kinda sore from their previous excessive rounds of fucking.

"Fucking get on with it", Billy cursed, wiggling his hips and almost screaming as Steve obeyed, pulling back and delivering one sharp thrust, hitting Billy's prostate first try after hours of training. And another one. And another one. It was a bruising pace. Billy would feel this in his bones for weeks. It hurt. It was fucking amazing.

Suddenly Steve stilled and Billy could feel his hands peeling his chest and stomach off the counter. With minimum effort from Billy, Steve pulled him up against his chest, tilting his head to the side with one hand while keeping him up with the other splayed over Billy's pecs. 

They kissed.

The new angle was more difficult, but it also allowed a new layer of intimacy and Billy lost himself in it. He didn't even know the high pitched 'ah's were coming from him, he didn't know he had already come as Steve started to grunt in that special way he only ever did when he came. Billy didn't know a tear was sliding down his cheek before Steve kissed it away.

"You alright, sweetheart?"

They'd reached pet name stage less than two days into the whole gig.

Billy nodded.

They stayed like that for a while, their quickened breaths the only sound in the entire flat. Billy's tiny flat, the only place of safety he could afford. Maybe he could afford more. Maybe he could afford Steve. But he kept that thought to himself, snuggling deeper into Steve's embrace.

After a while of comfortable silence and tiny caresses, Steve nudged Billy's cheek with his nose.

"Breakfast?"

Billy squeezed Steve's hand.

"Good idea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will come when I find the time, so most likely on weekends. Hope you enjoyed this first bit


End file.
